pequeñas piezas
by luna-chan143
Summary: para los fans de el el fantasma


_-Pequeñas piezas-_

_**Por: Luna-chan 143**_

_**Hoooolis mis querido lectores, este es mi segundo Fanfic para "The Phantom of opera", una recopilación de pequeñas historias sobre lo que en mi opinión debió de ser el final de todas las versiones del fantasma de la ópera en vez del trágico desenlace injusto; Para todas las fans, ho los fans de Erik. Espero les guste y me dejen algún comentario que yo agradeceré infinitamente. En cuanto a mi anterior historia gracias por los comentarios y una disculpa a los que leyeran "desear la oscuridad" tuve que eliminarla porque perdí la inspiración y ya no me sentía capaz de terminarla una enorme disculpa :) aclarado todo ahora a la historia:**_

…_**.**_

**Violín:**

_Escucharlo tocar sus prominentes obras era un deleite para Christine, cada desliz del arco por las cuerdas traía recuerdos de su infancia. Su padre también había sido un músico más precisamente un violinista. "el estará orgulloso de mi "pregunto dejando sus acciones de cortar las verduras para mirar hacia el techo en busca de respuesta mientras en su inconsciencia escucho que las notas cesaron y sintió los brazos delgados enroscarse en torno a su cintura y fue ahí donde entendió el esteba orgulloso por sus decisiones._

**Amanecer:**

_Era el punto en que el sentía que debía de abandonar la comodidad de su habitación y regresar a la oscura frialdad de su madriguera antes de que la luz desvelada del nacer del sol descubriera las cicatrices con las que estaba marcado y asustara a lo único que le importaba más que su vida misma. "Erik" murmuro ella estirando su mano tomando su brazo. "te vas tan pronto "Murmuro abriendo los ojos. "Pensé que esta vez te quedarías hasta más tarde…hoy no hay ensayos "la miro con ternura siempre lo sorprendía con cada acción. "Si quieres me quedo" asintió con una sonrisa._

**Sueño:**

_Recuerdo vagamente ver su silueta después de que una pesadilla me despierta ahuyentando todo vestigio de somnolencia pienso que por un momento él está aquí pero luego recuerdo el daño que le cause cuando vi su rostro marcado, yo claro para no ahuyentar su fantasma me finjo dormida mientras escucho sus promesas de amor. Si tan solo dejase de ser un sueño._

**Libro:**

_Leer era entretenido teniendo en cuenta el largo tiempo que tenía que estar abajo en la catacumbas esperando a su "ange" hasta ahora había leído desde el romance hasta la tragedia pasando por el misterio, el drama, el terror, la angustia, la fantasía y hasta el humor. Hubo algo que ciertamente le puso a pensar todos esos géneros estuvieron presentes en su vida. Medito mirando la banda de oro en su índice si para tener el final que tuvo tenía que vivirlos de nuevo lo haría después de todo como en los libros la protagonista no estaba sola tenía quien aclare las dudas y le muestre el camino._

**Medicina:**

_Erik miro con dureza a Christine. "solo un trago "Ella inmediatamente escondió la cara en la sabana. "No" dijo obstinada como solo era cuando le daba miedo algo. "Christine" advirtió aun con la cuchara en el aire donde rebozaba hasta el tope con el líquido color rojo. "es necesario" ella se asomó. "no es cierto "dio un suspiro exasperado. "Prefiero morir" murmuro sin pesar causando un silencio incómodo "morir" murmuro Erik con la mirada perdida en la nada la angustia por un posible final era obvia en su mirada tanto que provoco una punzada dolorosa en ella porque no había visto que el solo se preocupaba por ella. "está bien lo beberé "con una repentina buena disposición acepto beber para alivio de los dos._

**Mascara:**

_Su amiga siempre dice. "un hombre enmascarado jamás es de fiar" y ella se queda a considerarlo un muy buen largo rato hasta que en su puerta unos golpes suaves se escuchan…sabe que es el, no podría ser otra persona el siempre acude puntual a sus reuniones._

_Qué hacer? Las dudas instaladas en su alma por culpa de Raoul y Meg le detienen de ir y abrir la puerta al primer llamado como era su costumbre._

_Raoul le dijo una vez que un ser con la voz de un ángel no siempre es bondadoso y eso es lo que le causa incertidumbre. "Christine "Lo escucha, su voz suave melodiosa y entonces reconoce que aunque su máscara a veces le cause desconfiar de su genio sabe que la dulzura en su voz al decir su nombre desmiente y aclara sus dudas._

**Invitación:**

_Con la hoja en la mano mira hacia abajo desde el tejado hoy es ese día donde su más grande sacrificio se lleva acabo. Solo le queda ver su camino a la felicidad con una cara de resignación pensando en esa frase que escucho una vez cuando caminaba por las sombras "amar es querer la felicidad de la persona amada" antes de dejar caer el papel con el anuncio de la boda del vizconde de chagny._

**Luna:**

_Desde su habitación la ve hay en el cielo oscuro y parece tan lejana como el sitio donde están sus pensamientos y su corazón. "madame el señor espera afuera" anuncia la sirvienta de la mancion de chagny._

_Hoy es su boda y afuera espera el hermano mayor de su prometido que la acompañara al altar pero ella solo piensa en una forma de escapar._

**Veneno:**

_Piensa que el sabor amargo no es agradable pero tampoco el futuro que le espera._

**Precipicio:**

Ambos estaban al borde y lo sabían un paso y sus futuros estaban sellados pero aun así lucharon para lograr su final perfecto en vez de un trágico.

**Don juan:**

_En todas las fiestas él no puede faltar es ya costumbre verlo hay entre la multitud coqueteando con toda mujer que se le acerca. Hey Christine" Meg paso su mano por la cara de su amiga. "que…que pasa "regresando de sus fantasías dice para diversión de su amiga. "Que yo estoy contándote del amigo de mi novio que quiere conocerte y tu fantaseando con el amigo de mi hermano" se sonrojo "claro que no "grito indignada" por si no lo sabias si te estaba escuchando" Meg levanto una ceja "así?" asintió "me contabas de Roberto no Ramón?" Meg se cruzó de brazos "Raoul se llama Raoul" ambas rieron. "pero enserio si te gusta tanto ve y habla con el" ella arriesgo una mirada. "no! ni siquiera se su nombre" Meg le cuelga la mano en sus hombros "pero yo sí "Christine la mira ansiosa de que conteste. "Se llama Erik" Christine de repente piensa que su nombre encaja a la perfección._

"_Hey Meg por aquí "llamo el joven castaño. "Mira ya llego "jalándola con ella se perdieron en la multitud sin notar como el apuesto enmascarado fruncía el ceño._

**Mariposas:**

_Mientras esta con él las siente cuando ve sus ojos verdes olivo no puede evitar sentir la agradable sensación él no lo sabe pero siempre ha estado enamorada de él._

**Rosas:**

_Después de cada actuación las encuentra en su camerino un jarrón de porcelana con exactamente doce rosas rojas._

_Todo comenzó cuando su viejo amigo vino a Francia y al teatro cada noche desde que fue puesta en el escenario como una prima donna, fueron regalos halagadores la verdad pero también incomodos antes nunca nadien le había cortejado con galantes gestos, pero bueno Raoul de chagny era un vizconde un noble con buenos modales._

"_Christine"_

_La voz de Erik le asusto._

"_ho, Erik me asustaste"_

_Sin dejar de pasar sus manos por los pétalos suaves murmuro._

"_que pasa?"_

_Dijo en un suspiro pensando en que su ángel nuca había tenido esos detalles con ella._

"_nada pero tu pareces triste"_

_Negó una y otra vez no tenía por qué pensar en eso, él era su maestro._

"_es que el deterioro de las rosas te pone melancólica?-_

_No la dejo responder la tomo de la mano y la guio más allá del espejo de marco dorado hacia donde el construyo un paisaje maravilloso._

"_es hermoso"_

_Frente a sus ojos miles de rosas blancas le hicieron sentir que tal vez su ángel dejo de ser solo un profesor para ella._

**Bebe:**

_Es aún muy pequeño pero sabe que almenos una característica heredo de su padre aunque fuese el genio._

**Anillo:**

_Siempre lo guarda en un cajón con cariño ya que le recuerda a su gran amor en estos días cuando ya no está a su lado._

**Canción:**

"_es un reflejo de nuestra alma y sentimientos"_

Él le había dicho en unas de esas incontables noches cuando se quedaba en su presencia a escucharlo cantar en el tejado de la opera hay los dos solos sin interrupciones y mentiras solo el ángel de la música y su prima donna.

**Ángel:**

Por mucho tiempo en mi época de bailarina lo vi como eso, un ángel de alas blancas y voz prodigiosa que enviado desde el cielo por mi padre vino a mí con la única misión de enseñarme a cantar y mostrarle a los mortales un pedacito de el paraíso…pero con los años vino el caos. Yo me enamore de aquel ser del que solo conocía su voz y enseñanzas a veces seberas y una mujer enamorada a veces no entiende razones, el claro que me advirtió que después de ver su cara mis promesas de amor eterno y fidelidad absoluta se transformarían en palabras de oído rechazo y arrepentimiento.

"todos me han dado la espalda ya porque tu serias diferente?"

Había preguntado con un hilo de voz de puro odio, oscuro y violento.

"por qué Christine"

Me acerque tal y como una liebre a la madriguera de un lobo despacio con precaución y lo que vi fue la causa de mis desdichas en este momento. Un hombre vestido de negro y con una máscara de media cara echa de porcelana blanca encogido sobre sí mismo; el lobo se había convertido en oveja y yo era la causante de ese miedo.

"ahora lo vez…mírame…al mounstro!"

Su temperamento salió a la luz.

"al fantasma de la opera! Al asesino! al…al… al supuesto ángel"

Lo último lo acabo en un susurro y una mueca de culpabilidad.

"me engañaste"

Con las manos a los lados dije sin emoción que el pudiera definir y usar contra el mismo.

"me odias"

Negué inmediatamente en ese momento no era lo que sentía y me regañe por eso.

"si me odias lo sé, lo entiendo Christine"

Una vuelta y ondeo su capa tras de sí.

"te vas así como si nada?"

Se tensó.

"que más debo hacer entonces"

Di unos pasos.

"explicarme"

Rio.

"para qué?... tú me odias de todos modos"

Me apresure a tomar su brazo.

"eso no es verdad"

Me miro de soslayo.

"te engañe Christine!"

Repitió áspero tomándome de los hombros queriéndome ver la realidad.

"veme no soy un ángel si no un pobre solitario marcado para toda su vida, un mounstro!"

Mire sus ojos la enigmática mezcla de verde y azul.

"tú no eres un mounstro"

Y la verdad no lo era, el lado que quedo para deleitarme era la verdad la de un hombre guapo.

"no lo eres…eres mi ángel ahora y por siempre"

Con un beso lo hice callar y aceptar mis palabras que por primera vez fueron salidas desde mi corazón.

-tú eres mi ángel-

Pensé aun sin apartarme de él.

**Adiós:**

Lo dijo en su momento cuando tomo su decisión y encoguio al príncipe perfecto en vez del apasionado artista, le dolió después de un tiempo, cada vez que recordaba su expresión de dolor y resignación por el futuro en solitario, lloro cada noche cuando llegaba la hora de dormir junto a el hombre que debía amar como se lo juro en su momento con una falsa sonrisa. Sufrió ahora más que nunca cuando al fin después de una larga tortura regreso a su guarida esperando encontrarlo en su órgano tocando furiosas melodías y en vez de su ángel encontró a la que considero su segunda madre con una expresión triste y un anillo inconfundible en las manos.

Ella se lo dijo, le conto sus palabras de adiós con una lagrima en la mejilla y una expresión de tristeza pues el virtuoso genio paso a ser un Ángel esta vez.

_-Fin-_

_**Bien eso es todo mis queridos lectores, espero les gustaran estas pequeñas piezas que hice para recompensar mis errores en mis anteriores historias que no pude continuar por falta de inspiración. No se olviden de comentar **____** hasta la próxima historia.**_


End file.
